Return to Port Charles
by Misha
Summary: After five years away, Brenda returns home to Port Charles for the second time, to once again find a drastically different city than the one she left.
1. Part One

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, ABC Daytime, and probably a lot of other people with more money than me. I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- This is set five years in the future. In this Port Charles has become a drastically different place and the characters have all undergone major changes. I change Jason the most and it might seem a little unbelievable, but... It's my story, I can do what I want. This will eventually be a Brazen fic, but at first there's just going to be strong friendship between them before we get to the romance. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Summery- After five years away, Brenda returns home to Port Charles for the second time, to once again find a drastically different city than the one she left. 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

Part One

Jason stood in the airport waiting impatiently for the passengers to exit the plane. It had been five years since he had last seen her and to his own shock, he was eager to see her again. 

"Jason!" 

He turned in the direction of the familiar cry and saw his favorite ex-wife waving at him excitedly. 

Favorite ex-wife. How disturbing that he had three to choose from. 

Six years ago, he had never been married, now he had three failed marriages behind him and only one had ended on good terms. 

It was strange to think that the wife he had hated when he was married to, turned into the only one he really liked. 

But, well, life was nothing if not unpredictable. 

"Hey." He said as he caught up with her. He caught her in a fond hug. 

"You look incredible." He told her. 

Brenda beamed. "Thanks. Jase, there's someone I want you to meet." 

She stepped aside so that the little girl beside her became visible. 

Jason grinned. "Morgan, I presume?" 

He and Brenda hadn't seen each other since the day she left Port Charles, but they had kept in touch through letters and the occasional phone calls. 

They had built up a strong friendship that was quite at odds with their former enmity. 

"The one and only." Brenda announced, picking her daughter up. 

"A lot of people in town are going to flip when they meet her." Jason said, shaking his head. 

"Did you tell anyone that I was coming?" Brenda asked as the three of them made their way to the baggage claim. 

"No." Jason answered, picking up Brenda's bags. "I didn't think it was anyone's business." 

"Not even Sonny's?" Brenda asked quietly. 

"I haven't talked to Sonny in a long time." Jason told her. "You know that." 

"Yeah, I do." Brenda said. "And I think it's wrong." 

"We can argue about it later." Jason said. "First, let's get you two home." 

"Thanks for letting us stay with you." Brenda said softly. 

Jason shrugged. "No problem. What are ex-husbands for?"   
*** 

Brenda looked around the nice, quiet home Jason had led her to. 

"This is nice." She said with a smile. 

Jason smiled in return. "Thanks. I bought it after my divorce from Liz. It just seemed to suit me." 

"It does." Brenda agreed. 

She found it strange how much had changed in the five years since she had left Port Charles for the second time. 

After she had left, Jason had married Courtney despite Sonny's wishes. The marriage had lasted only five months. 

As the marriage had fallen apart, so had Jason and Sonny's friendship. 

Jason had walked away and had opened another bike shop. In a strange twist of fate he had ended up running ELQ after both Ned and Edward died. 

Alan and Monica had pleaded with him to take up the reigns as someone had to do it and A.J wasn't capable. Skye had reunited with Jax and the two of them had gone off to Australia. 

So Jason had reluctantly stepped in and discovered that he was actually quite good at it. 

He had married Liz a year later and that marriage had managed to last eighteen months and one son before falling apart. 

Liz had surrendered custody after the divorce and moved to New York to pursue her art career. 

Brenda smiled. 

Five years ago she would never have believed that Jason would become a thrice-divorced, single father, and the CEO of a corporation. 

It was strange. 

But so was her own life. 

She had gone to Ireland and within months had been swept off her feet by Patrick Mullahan. The two of them had eloped and settled down to run his pub. 

After her disastrous love affairs with Sonny and Jax, her fun and peaceful relationship with Patrick was a relief. They had been very happy and Morgan had only added to that happiness. 

Unfortunately, Patrick had been killed in a bombing six months earlier, which was why Brenda had decided to return to Port Charles. 

She had left to find herself and she had done that, and more. Now it was time to come home. 

"Have you told anyone else in Port Charles about Morgan?" Jason asked. 

Brenda shook her head. "No. You're the only person I'm really in contact with these days." 

"Daddy!" Suddenly a two year old bundle of energy ran into the room, followed by an attractive young woman. 

"Hey, there." Jason said, picking up his son. "Brenda this is Danielle, Kyle's nanny." 

"Hello." Brenda said with a smile. "Danielle, this is an old friend of mine Brenda Mullahan and her daughter Morgan." 

"Hi." Danielle said with a smile and then she looked down at Morgan. "Hello Morgan." 

Morgan smiled and waved shyly. 

"I thought that Danielle could take care of Morgan as well as Kyle while you were here." Jason explained. "Give you some free time." 

Brenda smiled. "That'd be lovely. Thank you."   
*** 

"So, how do we announce my return to Port Charles?" Brenda asked later that night. "I want to do it with a bang." 

"Of course you do." Jason said, rolling his eyes. 

Brenda had changed a lot in the last four years, but not that much. She was still a Drama Queen. 

But somewhere along the line through letters and phone calls, she had also become his best friend. 

"ELQ is sponsoring a charity gala tomorrow evening." Jason said making a face. "I have to be there. Why don't you come as my date?" 

Brenda grinned. "Ooh, that would be fun. And that would give me time to regain my footing before throwing Morgan into the mix." 

Brenda's expression was protective as she spoke of her daughter. 

"I still can't believe that you named her after me." Jason said with a smile. 

Brenda shrugged. "Who else? Believe it or not, your my best friend, Jase. 'Sides, it good Irish name so Patrick was happy." 

Jason laughed. "Who would have thought that the two of us would become best friends?" 

"Certainly not me." Brenda agreed. "But life is a never ending journey. Things often happen that you never foresee." 

"That's for sure." Jason muttered, then shook his head. "You know, I normally hate charity functions, but I think that this one might actually be an interesting." 

"Hey, there's never a dull moment with me around." Brenda said with a laugh. 

"Don't I know it." Jason agreed, laughing. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."   
*** 


	2. Part Two

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Notes and Disclaimer in Part One._

Part Two

"Do you think it's a good idea to go to this thing?" Carly asked her husband. 

Sonny looked at her. "You're the one who's normally anxious to go to these things." 

Carly sighed. "Yes. But it's an ELQ function and I don't want to see you and Jason clash yet again." 

Sonny looked at her. "Carly, things between Jason and I aren't going to change." 

"But why?" Carly asked. "He was your best friend, Sonny. Yeah, so he married your sister against your wishes. He loved her." 

"And he broke her heart!" Sonny yelled. "Courtney was a mess after the divorce, in case you've forgotten!" 

"The divorce wasn't just his fault." Carly pointed out. "Courtney wasn't blameless, Sonny." 

Sonny didn't say anything. 

Carly sighed and turned away. 

It was pointless. 

She had been trying for four and a half years to repair Jason and Sonny's friendship. So far it hadn't worked. 

And she hated being in the middle. 

She had stayed friends with Jason, though nowhere near as close as they used to be. Sonny's attitude was a constant strain. 

She smiled slightly as she began to put on her make-up. 

At least, she'd see Jason at this thing. She really missed not having him around as often as he used to be.   
*** 

"I can't believe we have to go out on the very night we return." Skye complained. 

Jax smiled indulgently. "I told you, I wanted to go to this thing, because I want to talk to Jason about ELQ." 

Skye made a face. "I can't believe, that _he's_ in charge. A former hit-man running ELQ!" 

Jax just smiled. "Maybe not for long. I'm going to make him an incredible offer and if that doesn't work, I'll just have to try and take over the company." 

"Again." Skye said with a laugh. 

"Yes," Jax said, wrapping his arms around her, "again."   
*** 

Elizabeth checked her make-up carefully. 

The last thing she wanted to do was go to a function sponsored by her ex-husband's company. 

But, she had no choice. 

She was working at one of the best graphic design firms in New York and was romancing a new account. The potential client was going to be at the function and Elizabeth's boss had arranged for her to be there as well. 

Elizabeth sighed. 

Oh, well, at least it would give her chance to ask how Kyle was doing and maybe she could even stay the night and spend some time with him in the morning. 

It depended on her schedule, really.   
*** 

Courtney brushed her hair out with a determined smile. 

She had purchased a ticket to the charity gala tonight for one reason, to see Jason again. 

She had spent four years missing him. And now, she wanted him back. 

This time she believed it could work. 

He was no longer in a dangerous profession, he had a stable job and had actually made a respected name for himself. 

Just as she had wanted him to do five years ago. 

Now, all she had to do was get him to see how perfect they were and maybe they would have a second chance at happily ever after.   
*** 

"How do I look?" Brenda asked, whirling around so that Jason could inspect her dress. 

"Beautiful." Jason told her with a smile. "But then, you already knew that." 

"Of course." Brenda confirmed. "I mean, I had to look good to match my date, didn't I?" 

Jason grinned at the compliment. "I suppose. Are you ready to go?" 

Brenda held out a hand. "I am." 

Jason took it. "Then come on my lady, the night awaits." 

"And what a night it's going to be." Brenda said with a grin. "Port Charles, I've come home."   
*** 


	3. Part Three

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Notes and Disclaimer in Part One._

Part Three

"Skye. Jax." Carly greeted the other couple politely. "What are you guys doing back on this side of the world?" 

Jax smiled. "Skye wanted to see her family and I had some business to attend to." 

"Ah." Carly said. 

Sonny didn't say anything, he had merely nodded at Jax. 

Carly had long accepted that the two men would never get along, even when Brenda was no longer a factor. 

After all, they had both long since gotten over her. She had walked away from them both five years ago and they had both put her in the past where she belonged and moved on with their lives. 

But they would still never, ever like one another. 

"Excuse us." Carly said with a smile, leading her husband away. 

She frowned as she saw Elizabeth standing talking to some people. She had never liked Liz. But she liked her even less now. She had hurt a wonderful man and virtually abandoned her child. 

Yeah, she was a wonderful person, all right. 

Carly steered away from her and then her eyes widened at the next person she saw. "Courtney." 

"When did you get back in town?" Sonny asked his sister. "And what are you doing here?" 

"Tonight and it sounded like fun." Courtney said with a smile. 

"Courtney, you do know..." Carly trailed off. 

"That Jason will be here?" Courtney asked. "Yeah. It's been four years. I'm fine." 

Carly shot a pointed look at Sonny, which he ignored. 

"Will you sit with us?" Carly asked. "I'd love to catch up." 

"I'd like that." Courtney agreed. 

"Good. Well, we'll talk to you in a little while." Carly said. "I see my mother and I want to go to talk to her." 

"Okay." 

"I'll stay here with Courtney." Sonny said. 

Carly nodded. "All right. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

She crossed the room and approached her mother. The two women shared warm conversation for a few minutes. 

She looked across the trying to find Jason, but couldn't. 

With a sigh, she returned to Sonny and Courtney. After a few more minutes, they took their seats. 

To her shock and dismay, they were seated with Jax and Skye. As well as Courtney and her date, a nice young man named Brian. 

"I wonder where Jason is." Skye commented, looking around. "It seems strange for him not to be at a function hosted by his company, doesn't it?" 

"It does." Carly agreed. 

Just then, there was another rival. Everyone turned to see Jason enter the room, a beautiful brunette by his side. 

Carly exchanged shocked glances with the people at her table, excluding a startled Brian. 

"Brenda?" Carly asked in disbelief. "What's _she_ doing here?"   
*** 


	4. Part Four

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Notes and Disclaimer in Part One._

Part Four

Brenda enjoyed all the stares she got as Jason led her to their table. 

"Brenda!" Monica cried in delight. "When did you get back?" 

"Last night." Brenda said with a smile. 

"Where are you staying?" Alan asked. 

"With me." Jason answered. 

Monica and Alan exchanged startled glances. 

"Just until I decide whether are not I'm back for good." Brenda added. "If I am, then I'll start looking for a house for us." 

"Us?" Monica questioned. 

Brenda smiled. "i have a little girl. Morgan, she's three." 

"That's wonderful." Alan told her. "But what about her father?" 

Brenda closed her eyes. "Patrick, my husband, was killed a few months ago." 

"Oh, how terrible." Monica said. "I'm sorry." 

Brenda smiled sadly. "It's okay. I'm getting used to it. Well, if you ever really do." 

"Well, it's wonderful to have you back in Port Charles." Alan commented. "Even if it is under tragic circumstances." 

Brenda nodded. "Thanks." 

She then shook her head. "If you don't mind. I'd rather talk about something else." 

"Of course." Monica said and the conversation was changed to what had been going on in Port Charles in her absence.   
*** 

After dinner, it was time to socialize. 

Jason was fighting a grin as Brenda led him over to where Sonny, Carly, Jax, and Skye were standing, deep in conversation. This might actually be fun. 

"Jason." Carly said with a smile, the smile fading as she looked at Brenda. "What brings you back to town?" 

Brenda shrugged. "The time was right." 

Skye stood close to Jax, marking him as hers. 

Jason could see Brenda roll her eyes. He knew for a fact, that her feelings were Jax were long gone. 

"Brenda." Jax said softly. "You look great." 

"Thanks." She said softly. "I guess motherhood suits me." 

The four people in front of them stared at Brenda. 

"Motherhood?" Carly asked. 

Skye's eyes just went wide with horror. 

"Yes." Brenda said softly. "My daughter Morgan is three." 

Skye breathed an audible sigh of relief. 

Jason realized that she had been afraid that Brenda had born Jax's child. 

"What about her father?" Carly asked with a smirk. "I assume that there _is_ a father?" 

Jason felt Brenda stiffen beside him and wrapped his arm around her waist to offer her support. 

"There was." Brenda said softly. "My husband, Patrick, died six months ago." 

Carly paled, obviously not expecting that. 

"Oh." She said in a startled tone. "I'm sorry." 

Brenda smiled sadly. "It's all right, you didn't know." 

"I'm surprised to see you back in Port Charles." Skye commented. 

Brenda shrugged. "The moment was right for me to come back." 

"I'm surprised to see the two of you together." Carly commented, looking at Jason. 

Jason grinned. Carly wasn't just surprised, she was damned annoyed if he knew her well and he believed that he did. 

"You shouldn't be." Brenda commented with a smile. "After all, Jase and I have been close friends for years." 

Carly raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?" 

"Yeah." Brenda told her. "We kept in touch through letters and phone calls. Jason and I have become the best of friends over the years. Why do you think I named my daughter after him?" 

Jason almost laughed at the expression on the faces of the four people in front of them. They all look horrified. 

"You and Jason?" Jax asked in distaste. 

Brenda smiled. "Yes. He's been a wonderful friend. He's the one who convinced me to return to Port Charles." 

"Really." Sonny said, speaking for the first time. 

"Yes." Jason said, looking his former best friend in the eye. "I knew that Bren was hurting from Patrick's death and I believed that the best thing for her was to come home." 

"Well isn't that nice of you." Skye said, lying through her teeth. 

Jason knew that Skye wished that Brenda had stayed the Hell away. But that was her problem, not his. 

Jason smiled down at Brenda. "We should probably mingle." 

"Yes." She agreed, she smiled at the group in front of her. "It was nice seeing you again." 

She then turned away before they had a chance to reply. 

Jason grinned and followed her, one hand on the small of her back. Well that was fun and he was sure that this was only the beginning when it came to that crowd.   
*** 

Elizabeth watched her ex and his ex for a moment, before approaching them. "Jason." 

"Elizabeth." He acknowledged. "What are you doing here?" 

"Meeting with a potential client." She told him. "I was hoping that I could see Kyle when I was down. I don't have to be back in the city until evening. I thought I could spend sometime with him." 

"No can do." Jason told her. "Brenda and I are taking the kids out tomorrow." 

"The kids?" Elizabeth asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"Kyle and my daughter Morgan." Brenda explained. "We thought it would be fun to take them out for the day." 

Elizabeth studied the other woman. She had never really known her, though they had met. 

She had also been very aware of the close bond that had been formed between the other woman and Jason. She remembered the multitude of phone calls they had shared. Phone calls that had always seemed to get Jason to smile. 

Elizabeth sighed. Oh, well. It didn't affect her, not really. 

She didn't care if Brenda was back in Jason's life. After all, she no longer had nor desired a place in it. 

Still, it was slightly disappointing that she wouldn't be able to see Kyle. 

"Another time then." She said with a shrug. 

"Yeah." Jason said. "And next time, give me some warning, all right?" 

"Whatever." Elizabeth told him and then her eyes lit up. "I have to run. I see my client. Bye." 

With that she walked away and she promptly forgot all thoughts of her ex-husband and her son.   
*** 


	5. Part Five

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Notes and Disclaimer in Part One._

Part Five

"That was fun." Brenda said as soon as she and Jason got home. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "_You_ would think so." 

Brenda laughed. "Jase, you have no appreciation for drama." 

Jason smiled unrepentantly. "Nope. Sorry." 

"So who do you think will pay a visit to one of us first?" Brenda asked. "Skye, Jax, Sonny or Carly?" 

Jason paused. 

"Carly." He said finally. "I betcha, she'll show up at ELQ Monday morning to pester me." 

Brenda nodded. "Probably. But then, as soon as you're gone, either Sonny or Jax will be here to pump me for information. And Skye might show up to tell me to get out of town and to stay away from her man." 

Brenda laughed. Then she paused. 

"Hell, Jax might try to pay me off again." 

"Brenda..." Jason said softly, this was the one thing he wasn't sure how she felt about. 

She smiled. "Jase, it was a long time ago. Believe it or not, I'm over him. I have been for a **long** time." 

"That's good." Jason told her. "I don't want him to hurt you." 

"He doesn't have that power anymore." Brenda assured him. 

Jason smiled. That was good. Brenda was his best friend and he hated seeing her in pain. 

He swore right then that if either Sonny or Jax caused her pain, he'd make them pay. Brenda had suffered enough in her life, she didn't deserve more pain and he'd make sure that she didn't receive it.   
*** 

Courtney stared at the walls. 

She had been shocked by Brenda's presence at the gala, it had stopped her from approaching Jason. 

Courtney made a face. She had never been fond of the other woman. 

In fact, when Courtney and Jason had been married, Brenda had been a sore spot. Brenda would call frequently and Jason would drop **everything** to take those calls, they were top priority. 

It was pretty hard not to be jealous. 

Especially at the end, when things had been so terrible between her and Jason, it had irritated Courtney to no end that Brenda was able to get him to smile when she couldn't. 

And now the other woman was back in town. 

How was Courtney supposed to go about reuniting with Jason when Brenda was there messing things up? 

_I'll just have to figure out a way to get her out of the picture again._ Courtney thought. _And this time I'll make sure she stays there._   
*** 

Carly paced around her bedroom. 

She couldn't believe that that bitch was back in Port Charles and that she and Jason appeared to be close. 

"Carly, stop pacing." Sonny told her. 

Carly glared at him. "I can pace if I want to. Sonny, aren't you concerned. That witch has gotten her hooks into Jason!" 

"First of all, Brenda's not a witch." Sonny told her. "Secondly, Jason's a big boy, he can take care of himself and lastly, it's no concern of mine what he does with his private life." 

Carly seethed. Sonny was so stubborn. And why couldn't he see that Jason was on the verge of ruining his life if he got involved with that harpy? 

Carly resolved then and there to go see Jason on Monday and see if she could talk some sense into him.   
*** 

Skye sat up long after Jax had fallen asleep. 

Brenda was back. She had feared this since the day that Brenda last left. 

Oh, she knew that Jax had been the one to end it, but... She had also witnessed first hand the power that Brenda had had over him. What would happen if she tried to use it once more? Could Jax resist the beautiful woman he had once almost married? 

And Brenda had only gotten more beautiful in the time she had been away. She literally glowed. 

Skye closed her eyes. She wouldn't lose Jax again, not if she could help it. 

She would just have to make sure that little Miss Barrett wasn't a threat. No matter **what** it took.   
*** 


	6. Part Six

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Notes and Disclaimer in Part One._

Part Six

Brenda looked at the clock as she heard the knock on the door. Jason had been gone half an hour and the first visitor had already arrived. 

"This'll be fun." She muttered to herself, as she got up. 

At least the day before had truly been fun. She and Jason had spent the whole day with their children, just enjoying the kids and each other's company. 

It had been wonderful. 

Brenda opened the door, unsurprised to see Sonny. Well, only a little surprised. 

_I really thought Jax would be the first to show up._ She thought. 

She smiled. "Hey Sonny." 

"Hey." He said with a smile. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure." Brenda said, stepping aside for Sonny to enter. 

He took off his coat and just stared at her. "You really do look great." He told her. 

She grinned. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." 

She led Sonny to the couch and they both sat down. 

"So where have you been these last five years?" Sonny inquired. 

"Ireland." Brenda said. "I hadn't intended to stay there for long, but I met Pat and... Well, there was no else I would have wanted to be but with him." 

Sonny smiled. "So he made you happy?" 

Brenda nodded. "Oh, yes. Happier than I'd ever been." 

She paused as she realized who she was talking to. "Not that..." 

"I understand." Sonny told her. "There was always missing with us, wasn't there?" 

Brenda nodded. "Yeah. We didn't fit into each other's world. I couldn't be what you needed and you couldn't give me what I needed." 

Sonny nodded. "I'm glad you found someone who could." 

"So am I." Brenda said. "I think you would have liked him." 

Just then, there was a sudden activity. 

"Mommy!" 

Brenda smiled as she saw Morgan running down the stairs. 

"Hey baby." She said, going to pick up her daughter. She carried her back to the couch. 

"Sonny, I'd like you to meet my daughter Morgan." She introduced. "Morgan, I'd like to meet Sonny, he's a dear friend of Mommy's" 

"'Ello." Morgan said in her baby-sweet voice. 

Sonny smiled. "Hello Morgan, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

He looked at Brenda. "She's beautiful." 

"Thank you." Brenda said, cuddling her daughter. "I hear you have children now too?" 

Sonny nodded. "Carly and I have two children, besides Michael. I also have a daughter, Kristina, with Alexis Cassidine." 

"I heard about that." Brenda said with a slight smile. 

"From Jason?" Sonny asked, his voice cooling. 

Brenda nodded. "Yes. He keeps me up to date with all the happenings in Port Charles." 

"When did you two become friends?" Sonny asked. "I seem to remember that you hated one another." 

"Well we grew fond of each other when we were married." Brenda explained. "And after I left, I called frequently to check in and... A bond grew between us." 

Sonny was quiet for a moment. 

Brenda looked at Morgan. 

"Why don't you go upstairs with Kyle and Daniella?" Brenda suggested. Her daughter agreed and hopped off her lap to run upstairs. 

"Jason's my friend." She told Sonny bluntly as soon as Morgan was gone. "And if you're going to bad mouth him that you can leave." 

"I'm sorry." Sonny said. "I'm sure you know-" 

"I do." Brenda interrupted. "I don't approve, but I know." 

"So, you're a mommy." Sonny said, changing the subject. "You always wanted to be, didn't you?" 

Brenda nodded. "Yeah. The dream changes though... Not the kids part, but... Well, there was a time when the babies in my dreams had soulful brown eyes and the beautiful dimples." 

Sonny looked at her. 

"There was a time when the children in my dreams had lucius brown locks and a smile that could light up the world." He confided. "But the dream changes as life goes on." 

"Yeah." Brenda agreed. "Do your children have dimples?" 

Sonny nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to see? I carry pictures in my wallet." 

Brenda smiled and nodded. 

Sonny took out his wallet and proudly showed her the pictures of his kids. 

"They're adorable." Brenda complimented. "I'm glad you're happy." 

"Thank you." Sonny said softly. "What about you? Are you happy?" 

"I was." Brenda said. "Now... I have Morgan and that makes me happy. I miss Pat like Hell, but... Life continues." 

"That it does." Sonny agreed, then he stood up. "I should go." 

"Okay." Brenda said. "It was nice to see, though I really thought that Jax would be the first to pop in, though I'm glad he wasn't." 

"You don't want to see him?" Sonny asked. 

"Not particularly." Brenda said. "Though, I'm not angry anymore, really I'm grateful." 

Sonny looked surprised. "You are?" 

Brenda nodded. "I realized after I left that I didn't love him any more, at least not the way I should have." 

"Oh?" Sonny asked. "How did you figure that out?" 

"I didn't miss him." Brenda said. "At least not really... When you left, it took me a year to stop missing you. Even when I reunited with Jax, I still missed the simple things that I always associated with you. And I still miss Pat like crazy. But I never missed Jax like that, well I did when I with Luis, but not when I left here. Do you understand?" 

"I do." Sonny said, then he bent and kissed her cheek. "It really is good to see you Brenda." 

She smiled. "It's good to see you too." 

She watched as she left, thinking about how much things had changed. She felt deep affection for him and knew that she would always love him, but it had been a very long time since she had been in love with him. 

She sat back on the couch and decided to wait for Jax to appear. 

Now **that** would be fun.   
*** 

**Anonymous**- I'm glad you like this story. As for Jason and Brenda, be patient, there's definitely more than friendship between them, but it'll take them a little while to realize that. 

**b**- Yes, this will definitely be a Brazen fic. I agree, they are an awesome couple. 

**Jasper**- Thank you. I'm glad you like the pairings I came up with and my idea for Jason's future. I just couldn't resist that one. 

**anne**- I'm glad you like where this is going. Thank you for reviewing. 

**ghsoapfan82**- Thank you for the wonderful compliments. 

**DaxSteele**- I'm glad you like it and that my changes are at least semi-believable. I've read some of your work at The Morgan Penthouse and I'm huge fan, so it's awesome to here from you! 

**james**- Thank you, well, here you go and I'll try to update more often. 

**Carmen**- Thanks, I'm glad you like the idea. 


	7. Part Seven

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

_Author's Notes- I'm not sure how accurate the facts in this chapter are. I have no idea how much percentage of ELQ stock is owned by who, so I made it all up, okay?_

Part Seven

"Mr. Morgan, you have a visitor." Jason's secretary told him. 

"Send them in." Jason said, leaning back in his chair. He assumed that it was probably Carly coming to interrogate him about Brenda. 

He was wrong. 

"Jax." He said coldly. 

"Jason." The other man said just as coldly. 

"What do you want?" Jason asked. 

"I want to talk to you about selling ELQ." Jax told him bluntly. "Skye wants it and I plan on acquiring it for her." 

"No." Jason said flatly. 

"Come on, you don't really want it." Jax told him. "You must realize that this new corporate image isn't you. You were much more equipped to kill people." 

"People change Jax." Jason told him with a smirk. 

"You know that if you don't sell it to me, I'll take it over, right?" Jax informed him. 

Jason laughed. "Go ahead and try. It's impossible." 

"Oh?" Jax asked cockily. 

"Only 10 of ELQ's stock is owned publicly, the rest is in the family." Jason informed him. "I suppose you could acquire the public stock, but it wouldn't be easy. As of Edward's death, he owned 25, Alan and Ned each owned 10, Monica owned 5, Grandmother owned 20, 5 went to me which I sold to Sonny and eventually bought back, and the other 15 was kept in trust for Dylan, Brooke-Lynn, and Emily." 

Jax looked bewildered. 

"A.J and Skye were cut out of Edward's will, as I'm sure you know." Jason continued. "He also made it quite clear that he never wanted either of them to ever get control of the company. When he died, Alan inherited 15 and Emily and Ned each inherited 5. When Ned died, his 15 went into trust for Brooke-Lynn and Lois gave me proxy of those shares. After Grandmother's death, she left her shares to be split between Alan, Emily, Brooke-Lynn and Ithough she left money to A.J and Skye she abided by Edward's wishes." 

Jason paused, watching as Jax absorbed the information. 

"Monica sold me her 5, Alan sold me 16 of his shares, keeping the remaining 14 so he could still have a say in the company, and Emily sold me her shares when she was of age." He added, enjoying it immensely. "So did Dylan, who wanted nothing to do with the family that had never acknowledged him. That leaves me owning 51, but I also have proxy over Brooke-Lynn's shares which is another 25, all in all I control 75 of the stock. So, I'd say there's no way you can buy me out and as for a takeover, I'm a better at this game than you think." 

Jason could see that from on the look on Jax's face, most of this information was news to him. 

"Alan, Monica and Emily sold to you?" Jax asked in disbelief. 

"Yes." Jason said coldly. "I was their choice to take over ELQ." 

Jax made a face. "They must have been desperate." 

Jason smiled. "Think whatever you want, Candy Boy, but know that there's no way in Hell you'll ever get your hands on **my** company." 

Jax just smirked. "Whatever you say. Now, onto the other reason I'm here, Brenda." 

"What about her?" Jason asked suspiciously. There was no way he was letting Jax anywhere near Brenda, he had put her through enough all ready. 

"Why did you drag her back here?" Jax asked. "You must know that it's better for everyone if she's gone." 

"Better for you, you mean." Jason told him. "Jax, I hate to tell you this, but the world does not resolve around you. Brenda's back because this is her home." 

Jax didn't say anything, he just turned and walked away. 

Jason watched him go, shaking his head. He wondered what Brenda had ever seen in that idiot.

* * *


	8. Part Eight

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

Part Eight

Brenda was ready when the doorbell rang. The moment she had been dreading since coming back to Port Charles. 

With a sigh, she opened the door. But instead of Jax, it was Skye. 

"Skye." Brenda said, almost pleased to see the other woman. 

"Brenda." The other woman said coldly. "Can I come in?" 

"Of course." Brenda told her, moving aside so that Skye could enter. "What can I do for you?" 

Skye looked her straight in the eye. "Leave my husband alone." 

"I intend to." Brenda assured her. "Skye, I have no interest in Jax. Whatever there was between us, it was over a **long** time ago." 

Skye raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really? So, you aren't intending to seduce my husband, again?" 

"Nope." Brenda said. "Skye, I've moved on with my life." 

Just then Daniella came down the stairs with the two children. "Mrs. Mullahan, is it okay if I take Morgan to the park with Kyle and I?" 

"Of course." Brenda said, she knelt down to talk to her little girl. "Have fun with Daniella and be good." 

"Okay Mommy." Morgan chirped obediently. 

"I'll keep an eye on her." Daniella assured her, before she lead the two children away. 

"That was your daughter?" Skye asked quietly. 

"Yes." Brenda confirmed. 

"She looks like you." Skye said quietly. 

"She has her father's eyes." Brenda said. "Pat had the most gorgeous green eyes, just like Morgan." 

"Pat, that was your husband?" Skye asked. 

Brenda nodded. "Yes." 

"When did you meet him?" 

"A month after I left Port Charles." Brenda told her. "It was love at first sight." 

Skye just nodded. 

Brenda sighed. "Skye, please believe me when I tell you that it's all over between me and Jax. He has you and I have my daughter. If nothing else, I don't want to be with anyone right now. I'm still mourning my husband." 

"I'm sorry." Skye said. "Can you blame me for being scared?" 

"No." Brenda said. "I know where you're coming from and I'm sorry for what happened years ago, but it's history." 

"I love Jax so much." Skye whispered. "I'm so afraid of losing him." 

"Well, you have nothing to worry about where I'm concerned." Brenda told her. "I'm not a threat to you." 

Skye was quiet for a long moment and then nodded. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Brenda told her. 

Skye then turned and left. Brenda watched her go and felt kind of sorry for her. It must be horrible to be that insecure. 

Shaking her head, she closed the door behind Skye and decided to go back to unpacking. Maybe she would be lucky and Jax wouldn't show up at all.

* * *

**Kimberly**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. 

**Brazen Fan**- I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you think I captured the cahters as well. I wanted to take the Brazen romance slowly, develop it first and I'm glad you thinking I'm doing a good job of it! 

morgan15- Thank you and I'll try. 

**karlina**- Thank you. I will admit to always having been fascinated with Brazen, they do make a good couple, don't they? 

**Jae**- Thank you so much for the compliment, it means a lot to me! 

**Bleeding Rose3**- Thank you, I'd glad you like it. I love Brazen too (though they come after S&B in my mind) and I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job of setting the story up and making it believable. 

**MichaelsLady**- Thank you and don't worry, I'll try to update more often. 

**brazenFan4Life** Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. 

**ghsoapdfan82**- I'll try. 

**maliek**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. 

**Amy**- I'm glad you like it and I defintely plan on continuing it. I'm glad you like the direction I'm taking it. 

**rdrherrera**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I hope you like the way I'm taking it. 

**YH**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Brenda and Jason are good together, aren't they? 

**DarkAngelGuardian**- I'm glad you like it and I'll try. 


	9. Part Nine

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._ Part Nine

"Mr. Morgan, you have another visitor." Lena, Jason's secretary, announced roughly twenty minutes after Jax left. 

Jason leaned back in his seat. He figured this time it had to be Carly and he was right. 

She swept into his office, obviously upset. "Jason!" She exclaimed. "What in the world are you thinking!" 

"That I'm probably not going to get any work done in the next half hour." Jason said calmly. 

Carly glared at him. "How could you let that woman back in your life?" 

"Very easily." Jason said quietly. "She's my best friend, Carly." 

Jason could see the pain on Carly's face and felt bad, because the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. But at the same time, he tried to never lie and what he had said was true. Brenda was his best friend now, she had been for a while. 

"Jason, she's a witch!" Carly exclaimed. "She's a spoiled brat who causes trouble wherever she goes." 

"No, she's not." Jason told her in an even voice. "Maybe she used to be, but she's not anymore. Carly, she grew up." 

"Jason, the last time that woman was here, she ruthlessly broke up relationships, caused people to get shot, and tore everybody's life upside down!" Carly exclaimed. "And you really expect me to believe that she's changed?" 

"Yes, I do." Jason told her calmly. "Carly, you haven't been talking to her these last five years, I have. Her life changed her. Pat changed her, Morgan changed her, getting married and having a family changed her. Losing her husband certainly changed her. Brenda's gone through a lot in five years and she's no longer the woman she was when she left here." 

Carly didn't look convinced. "Jason, you used to hate her." She reminded him. 

"Yeah, a long time ago." Jason said quietly. "A lot has changed since then. I got to know her better." 

Carly just shook her head. "I can see that I'm not going to get through to you." She said finally. "For some reason, people never can seem to see clearly when that woman's involved, so I'll just say this, be careful, because she's trouble." 

With that Carly turned and walked out of his office. 

Jason watched her go in amusement. Well, that hadn't been quite as bad as he had expected. Nothing had gotten broken, so he'd call it a good day. 

After a moment, he shook his head and returned to paperwork. If he was lucky he wouldn't have any more interruptions.

* * *


	10. Part Ten

Return to Port Charles   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

Part Ten

"How was work?" Brenda asked as soon as Jason got home. 

"Okay." Jason nodded, liking the feeling of having someone waiting for him when he got home from work. It had been a long time since he'd had another adult to share his day with. "I got a couple visitors, as expected." 

"Me too." Brenda confessed. "Sonny and Skye both showed up. No Jax, though." 

Jason rolled his eyes. "That's because I got the pleasure of that visit." 

"Really?" Brenda asked in surprise. "I'm sure that was fun." 

"Oh, yeah." Jason said with a shudder. "How could you have once been in love with that idiot?" 

"I was young and stupid." Brenda told her. "So what did Jax have to say?" 

"He tried to bully me into selling my company and order me to send you out of town." Jason informed her dryly. 

Brenda laughed. "I'm sure that went over well. I would have loved to have seen that." 

"I'm sure you would have." Jason said, making a face. "I told him to get out." 

"Good. I just hope he doesn't decide to come around here." Brenda said with a shudder. "I take it Carly also visited?" 

"Of course." Jason told her. "She wasn't very happy when she left." 

"Imagine that." Brenda said sarcastically. "You know, I think my day went a whole lot better than yours. Everyone left here in a good mood." 

"Really?" Jason asked, a little surprised. "Even Sonny?" 

"We had a good conversation." Brenda told him. "Jase, Sonny and I, we understand each other. Anyway, we talked about the past, about Jax, about our kids, and so on. It was a nice conversation." 

Jason nodded. "I can see that, for your sake, I'm glad. I just wish I'd managed at least one pleasant conversation during the day." 

"Poor baby." Brenda mocked, wrapping her arm around him. "We'll just have to take your mind off of the day. Feel like going out?" 

"Do I ever feel like going out?" Jason countered. 

Brenda laughed. "I know, just teasing. I figured you'd have a bad day, so I ordered Chinese. I thought we could just relax, maybe watch a movie." 

"Sounds good." Jason agreed, just as the doorbell rang. 

"And that would be the food." Brenda told him, getting up to go answer the door. She came back a minute later, with a brown paper bag. "Dinner!" 

"Great." Jason told her. "Can you go grab some forks, while I go check on the kids?" 

"Sure." Brenda told him with a smile. She placed the bag on the coffee table and then headed into the kitchen. 

Jason watched her go and suddenly realized just how much he had missed her in the last five years. His life had been much emptier without Brenda, that was for sure.

* * *

**rdrherrera**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I think friendship is a good basis for anything relationship. Besides they both have failed realtionships behind them and htey both have children, so they can't just rush in impulsively. 

**JapanSakka**- Thank you, I'll try to update more often. I'm glad you like it. 


	11. Part Eleven

Return to Port Charles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

Part Eleven 

"I went to see Jason today." Carly told her husband after dinner as they were sitting in the living room, drinking wine.

"I figured you would." Sonny said neutrally. Jason wasn't his favourite subject, but he wasn't going ot lose his temper. Not yet. "What did he say?"

"That his relationship with Brenda was none of my business." Carly admitted. "He called her his best friend and made it clear he'd choose her over me." 

Sonny could sense Carly's hurt. He didn't know what he could say. Jason was not a good subject with him.

Also, he could see why Jason might feeling closer to Brenda. His and Jason's friendship was long over and that had strained Carly and Jason's relationship. So, perhaps, it wasn't surprising that she wasn't Jason's closest friend anymore, though he knew she didn't want to hear that.

"I heard something similar from Brenda." He admitted.

Carly glared at him. "So you went to see her."

"Yes." Sonny said. "I did. Carly, she meant a lot to me once, btu that was a long time ago." He looked Carly in the eye. "She's a totally different person now." He told her. "I could see that when I talked to her, when I heard her talk about her husband and her little girl. She's not the Brenda I knew."

"Jason said the same thing." Carly said bitterly. "He said that she had changed."

"She has." Sonny said quietly. "As much as I hate to agree with Jason, Brenda has a changed. Quite a lot, actually."

Carly made a face. "I still don't like her."

"Nobody's asking you too." Sonny said, rolling his eyes. Heaven forbid that ever happen.  
---

"I went to see Brenda today." Skye confessed to Jax.

"Why?" He asked her. 

"Because I wanted her gone." Skye told him. "I wanted to make sure she stayed out of our lives."

"Skye-" Jax began, but Skye cut him off.

"Don't." She told him. "You don't have to say anything, Brenda said it much more convincingly than you ever could."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"I mean, that I spoke to her and for the right time I knew that she'd never try to come between us." Skye told him. "She's not a threat to me."

"Skye, I could have told you that." Jax told her.

Skye laughed bitterly. "No, you couldn't. Because no matter how much you deny it--if Brenda wanted you, you'd go back to her." Jax started to protest, but she cut him off again. "It's okay, I've accepted it." Skye told him. "I know she has some hold on you that I can never break and I've learned to live with it, but I no longer have to live with the fear that I'll lose you to her again. She gave me that, because you never could."

Jax didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. There was a lot of truth to what Skye had said, he wasn't sure he'd ever have been able to truly assure her that it was over with Brenda. Because part of him wasn't sure he'd ever really be over her, no matter how much he might delude himself.  
---


End file.
